


The Party of a Lifetime

by megglesmcfly



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Final Fantasy VII, Gravity Falls, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Rick and Morty
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Choking, Cuckolding, Decapitation, Eiffel Tower, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Snowballing, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megglesmcfly/pseuds/megglesmcfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper returns to Gravity Falls after 6 years for an Epic party and the chance to score with his crush, Pacifica Northwest. Little does he know that the party is being hosted by his mortal enemy, Dippy Fresh. Now with more Stanchez, folks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dip returns to the Falls. It’s been six years since that fateful summer. So many things have changed. When he left Gravity Falls last, he was but a boy. Now he returns a man. He has tasted the flower of many a woman, but there was one that eluded him all these years. Her name left his lips. “Pacifica...” he sighed as he drove passed the town limit. So many feelings rushed into him - he finally felt like he was home. Feelings weren’t the only thing rushing anywhere. 

Dipper drove up to a familiar place: the Mystery Shack.  _ It hasn’t changed a bit _ , he thought to himself as he walked up to the door. Even while visiting his Grunkles, she wasn’t too far from his mind, or his raging hard-on. He had to sit crossed legged during his entire time at the Mystery Shack. It became even worse when Stan gave him a wink when he left. Dipper sat in his car for a minute and took his phone out. He thought about sending her a pic of his “Little Dipper.” Although he decided against it, he texted her anyway. 

“Hey, guess who’s back in the Falls ;)” Dipper texted. 

“OMG! Are you here for the party?” Pacifica texted back. 

“Yea, can’t wait to see you there!” Dipper wrote back. 

“You remember where my house is? Let’s hang out before the party!” Dipper’s bulge grew tighter. 

“I’ll come get you now,” he excitedly typed back. He never drove faster in his life and raced up the road to her mansion. Both Dipper and not so Little Dipper couldn’t wait to see Pacifica after all this time. Sure they’d chatted late at night, he’d talked her through some break ups, but it had been six long, hard years since he had last seen her in person. He pulled up to the Mansion Gate. 

“Welcome to the Northwest Manor,” a voice said over the intercom. 

“I’m here to pick up Pacifica,” Dipper said. 

“May I ask who’s calling?” the voice bellowed, 

“It’s Dipper. Dipper Pines.” With a sigh from the voice on the other side, the gate opened. Dipper drove right up to her front door. She stood there, fixing her makeup. Dipper’s eyes followed her curves up and down her body. She grew up and filled out. That snotty little rich girl became a supple, voluptuous woman. She was nothing short of perfect in his eyes. Dipper stopped the car. He did a little finagling with his tiny friend so his excitement wasn’t obvious to her. He got out of the car and she ran to him, jumping into his arms. 

“Ohh my god, Dipper, it’s been ages! Like, how are you doing?” Pacifica asked as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

“It’s been good!” he said awkwardly, laughing while hoping she didn’t notice the surprise in his pants. “How are you?”

“Ugh, you know, the same old crap as always,” she said. “Let’s get going, I want to hear all about how your sunny California life has been.” They both got in the car and caught up on the usual stuff: family, college, and dating. Dipper hoped that she wouldn’t notice his boner while they were talking. While at a light, she leaned over, and whispered in his ear. “So, how’s my Big Dipper doing?” She reached down and brushed her hand against his crotch. He panicked, but as she noticed his excitement, she smiled. “I knew you were glad to see me!” She rubbed up against it harder. 

“Pacifica… I...” Pacifica pressed her finger against Dipper’s mouth. 

“Shh, Pine Tree,” she said seductively. “Let me take care of you.” Her hand moved to his waistband, unbuttoning his shorts. She caressed his package gently before she slowly unzipped and reached in. After pulling out his rock hard member, she wrapped her hand around it. She slowly moved her hand down to its base, repeating the motion before looking up at his face. She smiled seductively before taking his throbbing member into her mouth. The light turned and Dipper continued driving. 

Pacifica slowly bobbed her head up and down as Dipper drove. With each movement, she took his entire member in her mouth. Dipper gasped nervously. He struggled to focus on the road while she worked her magic with her mouth. Dipper blinked, and noticed Sheriff Blubs driving towards him on the road. He panicked, but also grew more excited. Getting caught, like this? The idea thrilled him. He nodded and winked as the cop car drove past him. He didn’t notice. Pacifica took her mouth off his disco stick and licked the head a few times before continuing her work. 

Dipper let a deep moan escape as she took all of him deeply into her mouth. He felt her giggle and felt himself getting very close to climax. He couldn’t help himself. He placed his hand on her head, encouraging her to go faster. She took notice, increasing her pace, while grabbing the base of his pine tree with her hand. He panted, and pulled off to the shoulder so he didn’t crash his car during this perfect moment. He grew closer and closer until he finally exploded. His drinking gourd went off like a pulsating sprinkler head. 

He exhaled intensely as she let go of him and sat up. His eyes met hers as she licked her lips. She leaned in, grabbed the nape of his neck and kissed him deeply, slowly sliding her tongue into his mouth. He took pause before kissing her back, tasting both her and his own salty surprise. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately for a few minutes. Slowly pulling away, he placed his forehead on hers and smiled. “What kind of finishing school did you learn that from?”

“Why, I thought those Californians were all about recycling,” she giggled. “I like keeping things green.” He leaned in and kissed her again. She pulled away abruptly. “Come on, Dip, we have to go meet my friends.” She smiled coyly as he started driving. “Besides, there’s always time for more later...”


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper and Pacifica arrived at Greasy’s Diner. “Dipper, I don't think you’ve met my friends,” Pacifica said. She led him over to a couple: an expansive ebony god and a tiny, pink haired goddess. “This is Barret and Madoka!” Pacifica exclaimed. Barret waved, showing off both his muscular arm and arm cannon. Dipper was impressed. “They're some of my friends from out of town.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dipper said nervously. He had never met any of Pacifica’s rich people friends. He hoped that he made a good impression on them. 

“Come on you ^#/@*$ fools! Let’s eat!” Barret said while scooping Madoka up in his arms, placing her on his shoulder as they walked into the diner. Dipper and Pacifica followed, as she clutched his arm tightly. Dipper hoped she would never let go. They sat down at a booth and enjoyed each others’ company. Dipper had never met the leader of a underground rebel group before, or a goddess that transcended time and space. They were very interesting people. Pacifica grasped his hand tightly while they talked with her friends. He enjoyed the warm feeling her touch gave his entire body. It was a serene feeling. He wished the moment would never end. Unfortunately for him, he was not a magical girl goddess who experienced all of time and space at once, so it was bound to end. 

“So Pacifica,” Barret started, “How the &#^$ are you holding up after the leak?” Pacifica tensed up, withdrawing her hand from Dipper’s. A sense of dread filled the air as Madoka elbowed him in the stomach.

“I can't believe you would bring that up!” Madoka cried with tears in her eyes. 

“No, it’s fine,” Pacifica said quietly. Dipper looked at her, perplexed.

“What happened? Is everything okay?” Dipper asked, gently putting his arm around her. She pulled away. 

“Wait, you didn't hear?” Madoka said, leaning into the table. “About the sex tape?” Dipper’s eyes widened. He talked to Pacifica daily and this was the first he was hearing about this sex tape.

“Sex tape?” Dipper turned to look at Pacifica. She avoided his gaze. “What happened?” he inquired. 

“It was such a dumb mistake.” Pacifica folded her arms, turning her head away from Dipper.

“Damn ^%$@, you should have seen how freaky she got with Dippy Fresh! You’re lucky-” Barret chimed in before Madoka covered his mouth. Dipper’s body filled with fury. Dippy Fresh. Of all people. Pacifica must have noticed how Dipper shook with anger, since she excused herself from the table. Barret, oblivious to the frazzled nature of his companions, continued to rant on. “Oh yeah, it was really #@$^% good. I never knew she was such a maniac in the sack. The things she did to Dippy Fresh!” Dipper flinched. “Ya know, you’re a lucky guy!”

“What do you mean?” Dipper queried, perplexed.

“You’re all she ever talks about! She was so excited that you were finally coming to visit after all these years. She couldn’t wait to see you.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course, you silly,” Madoka chimed in. “That’s why she made sure you got invited to this party!”

“Speaking of, who’s hosting this shindig? I got an email inviting me, but no name was given.” Dipper replied.

“You don’t know? It’s Dippy Fresh’s annual house party!” Madoka said enthusiastically. “He invites the world basically and it gets pretty wild.” 

Dipper squinted. “Dippy Fresh...” He stood up from the table. “I’ll meet you guys at the car.” He threw some cash on the table and walked outside. Pacifica sat on the steps to the diner, her head planted on her knees. 

“I didn’t want you to find out like this!” Pacifica cried. 

“Why Dippy Fresh?” Dipper demanded angrily. “Of all the people you could have been with, why him?” 

“What did you expect? You weren’t here!” she snapped. “You were in California, living your perfect life, while I’m stuck here. I don’t know what I was thinking, but he reminded me so much of you that I couldn’t help myself.” 

“That’s because he  _ is _ me,” Dipper snarled. “Well, a terrible version of me Mabel dreamt up, but that’s beside the point.” 

“I didn’t know he filmed us.” Pacifica’s head sank back into her lap. “It was such a stupid mistake.” Dipper sat down next to her. He hesitated for a moment, then put his arm around her, taking her hand with the other.

“I’m sorry I overreacted.” Dipper sighed. “We’ve all made stupid mistakes.” Pacifica leaned into Dipper’s chest. 

“I’m sure they blabbed,” Pacifica said. “Are you okay with going tonight? I don’t want things to be weird.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Dipper smiled. He placed his hand under her chin, bringing her face to his. “I’m with you.” He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Pacifica pulled away, giggling. 

“You can be such a dork, Pine Tree.” She laughed and Dipper blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper and Pacifica drove up the driveway to Dippy Fresh’s place. He slipped the car into park and took a deep breath. Pacifica took his hand, leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. “You can  _ so  _ do this, babe,” she said. 

“You go in ahead. I need a minute,” Dipper responded. Pacifica touched his cheek and placed a light peck on his lips. 

“I’ll be waiting for you inside.” She smiled gently and got out of the car, blowing Dipper a kiss before walking away. Dipper smiled back, winking at her before she disappeared into the house. 

Dipper sighed. He felt conflicted. He wanted to be with Pacifica so bad. He even drove for hours just to see her. Yet, he’d have to see someone he despised to spend time with her. Dippy Fresh. The embodiment of everything he could ever hate about anyone, especially himself. While it  _ has  _ been years, his blood still boiled at the thought of him. His actions with Pacifica just made things worse. He never knew loathing quite like that. He dwelled on Dippy Fresh for a moment, then his thoughts turned back to her. Pacifica. Everything about her was so… perfect. He’d go to hell and back for her, and that’s saying something for someone who survived the apocalypse. If he could do that, then putting up with Douchey Fresh wouldn’t be so bad. He took in a deep breath, got out of the car, and headed into the party. 

Dipper opened the door slowly. He looked around the room to see if he could find Pacifica. He barely knew anyone. He noticed that the party was already raving, considering there was couple getting hot and heavy in the corner. It was a girl in a pink dress, bow, and blonde pigtails, as well as boy with an orange shirt and black wool hat. He rolled his eyes as he made eye contact with… him. Dippy Fresh smiled as he walked over to Dipper. It made Dipper feel a cold rage come over his body. “How’s it hanging, Dip-man!” Dippy Fresh exclaimed. 

“Hi, Dippy Fresh,” Dipper said through gritted teeth.

“Hey Dipper! My man,” Dippy Fresh came over, holding up his hand for a high five. Dipper stared daggers at him. “Welcome to mi casa! I’m so glad you came up here for this shindig!” Dippy Fresh yelled with glee. 

“Thanks for the invite...” Dipper said awkwardly. “So, what do you have to drink?” Dippy Fresh directed Dipper to the booze while Madoka began teasing Barret playfully. As they flirted, someone from Madoka’s past walk in. Homura. She noticed Madoka and her new boy toy almost instantly. She screamed internally, filling with the flames of rage as she watched Madoka lead him off into one of the empty bedrooms. 


	4. Chapter 4

Barret took Madoka in his arms. “Alone at #$%% last,” he whispered in her ear. She giggled while touching his face. She leaned in and starting kissing him. He kissed her back, and slowly started moving down, placing carefully placed kisses on her neck. He lifted her up, placed her on the bed, and began sliding off her dress. Once she was disrobed, he began taking off his own clothes. 

“Did you make a contract with Kyubey?” she asked, eyeing his manhood. 

“No, why the @$^%& would you ask?” he replied. 

“There’s no way you’re so… gifted on your own,” she answered. She reached out and took his giant black cock in her hands. She started running her tiny Asian hand along the curve of his manhood. She started slowly, but moved her hand faster and faster, cupping his balls with her other hand. He motioned for her to stop, leaning into a lying position with her on the bed, He kissed her neck, then moved down to her tiny Asian breasts. He took one in his hand while kissing the other. He moved towards her nipple, gently sucking it at first, then taking a tiny nibble. She let out a deep gasp: part suprise and part ecstasy. It was the most moe thing ever. 

He continued his journey down, kissing her tummy before reaching his destination. He found paradise between her legs. He began working magic with his tongue on her ladyparts. She wrapped her legs around his head, moaning quietly with each breath she took. The closer to climax she got, the louder she moaned. Her body quivered with pleasure as he made her come. Catching her breathe, she beckoned for more. “I’m ready for your Big Shot, Barret!” 

Barret moved his body upright and pulled Madoka towards him. She opened her legs for him, welcoming his massive fun gun into her. He guided it into her wet, wanting pussy, and slid himself in. He thrusted gently into her, as she let out an adorable squeak with each thrust. She pushed him off after a few minutes, getting him to lie down as she mounted him. She rode him hard and fast. He rested his hand on her hips, almost bouncing her off his lap. He eventually spun her around and pushed her onto all fours, taking her from behind. She moaned enthusiastically, enjoying being taken in such an animalistic way. He grunted with each thrust, as he reached his maximum. He shot off his gun arm as he reached his limit inside her. 

Barret laid down, breathing heavily from vigorously making love to his tiny goddess. Madoka crawled into his arms, laying her head on his chest. As they cuddled, the party continued beyond the bedroom...


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper had downed about three beers within minutes of finding the booze stash. He could not stand to be in the same state as Dippy Fresh, let alone the same room.  _ Do it for her _ , he thought to himself. He was going to make it through this party if it killed him. He was going to need a lot of help from his old friend Natty Light, but he’d manage. He chugged his fourth beer. “Hey, Dipper!” He heard the voice of Satan himself calling him. “Dipper! Come do shots with us!” Dippy Fresh was holding up a bottle of Jaegermeister. How could Dipper say no to that? He joined Dippy Fresh and some of the other guys, downing shots. 

Dippy Fresh turned to Dipper after a round. “Hey, that Pacifica, quite the fertile piece of land, amirite?” Dipper looked at him, stunned. Before he could respond, a spaceship made out of garbage crashed into the side of the house. The head of a blonde girl with curly pigtails went flying across the room from the impact.

“Shit Mami, not again!” Homura yelled. A tall, slender, drunk old man emerged from the ship. 

“Wubba lubba dub dub!” Rick bellowed. “What’s up my glip glops?” He strutted over to the stereo, putting in his record and blasting it. Although no one in this dimension had ever heard the song before, they all got up and danced. Rick led the group as they all did the Rick Dance. 

 

*****

As Rick finished dancing, his eyes met with Stan’s. They held this gaze for about a minute, before Rick nodded for Stan to follow him. Stan knew exactly what he wanted. He grinned as he followed Rick into an empty bedroom. He’d barely closed the door behind him when he was greeted with a passionate kiss. 

“It-it’s been so long, you bastard,” Rick said. He ran his hand down Stan’s chest. Stan embraced him before kissing him again. 

“I ain’t getting any younger here,” Stan said jokingly. “I hope that’s your portal gun, or did you miss me that much?” Stan grabbed Rick’s butt, tightly. They continued kissing, deeply. Stan picked Rick up, cradling him in his Jew arms. He kept kissing him. Rick gently bit his lip. “Hot Belgian waffles!” Stan exclaimed. 

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you bitch!” Rick said. Stan dropped him onto the bed, climbing onto it as well. He slowly slid off Rick’s labcoat, kissing him while putting his hands up his shirt. He rubbed his chest before removing Rick’s shirt. Rick began unbuttoning his suit jacket, removing his tie, and ripping his shirt open. He took off Stan’s shirt, revealing his manly, hairy chest. Rick skimmed his hand over Stan’s upper chest and played with his nipple. Stan giggled, as he began undoing Rick’s belt, then his pants. Stan reached into his pants, before slowing sliding them down. Rick unbuttoned Stan’s fly, reaching around to grab his ass before pulling them off of him. Stan’s excitement was showing out of the fly of his boxers. Rick took notice, and placed his hand around it. “There’s my favorite Pine Tree,” he said while stroking it slowly. 

Suddenly, they heard a shuffle from the closet. Stan turned around to look, but Rick touched his cheek, turning him back. “Let that weirdo watch,” he suggested. “Besides, it’s more fun with an audience, even if it’s Sixer.” He leaned up, kissing Stan, distracting him from the uninvited guest. Rick started pushing on Stan’s shoulders, hinting at what his next move should be. Stan obliged, kissing Rick’s body as he worked his way to “Tiny Rick,” sliding off his briefs along the way. Stan took it in his hand, licking the tip before fully taking it into his mouth. Rick put both of his hands on Stan’s head, pushing him to go faster. After a minute, Stan pulled away, lovingly stroking Rick’s cock. 

Stan moved back up on Rick, laying on him while kissing him feverishly. Rick kissed him back, stroking his hair gently while they embraced. Rick leaned up, pushing Stan to roll over, straddling him once Stan was on his back. “Ready to... get schwifty?” Rick asked coyly. Stan ran his hands down Rick’s body, resting them on his hips. He moved one down to his erect organ and slid it into Rick. Rick gyrated slowly on top of Stan, finding his stride as he rode Stan’s cock. Stan leaned back in ecstasy, breathing deeply with each pound. Rick’s asshole has never felt this good. 

“Ohh, yeah,” Stan grunted. “Your aim is really getting better.” He grabbed Rick’s dick, stroking it furiously. Rick continued riding Stan until they were interrupted by another uninvited guest. Dipper threw the door open. 

“Guess who’s drunk!” he screamed, before realizing what was going on. He froze, looking over the room before saying the first thing that popped into his head. “Room for one more?” 

“No, Dipper,” Stan cried. “Cucked again.” 

“That’s it, everyone get the fuck out. You too, Sixer. Get the fuck out,” Rick bellowed. The closet door swung open. Ford, in a Superman costume, bolted out of it faster than a teenage boy on prom night. Dipper shrugged and stumbled out of the room.

“Now, where were we?” Stan said, touching Rick’s face before getting back to work. He sat up, still inside Rick, and began kissing him. Rick’s stride slowed, but his passion for Stan was only fanned. He pulled away, laying on his back, and beckoned for Stan to follow. Stan leaned in, thrusting himself into Rick. Rick rested his legs on Stan’s shoulders, allowing him in deeper than before. Stan panted, his body approaching orgasm. He thrusted harder as Rick moaned euphorically. Stan reached the apex of his pleasure, plunging himself slowly, but deeply as he finished. Stan sighed deeply, collapsing into Rick’s chest. 

“And that’s the way the news goes!” Rick said sweetly, while tousling Stan’s hair. He could spend eternity like this, with this fat fuck. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper decided after witnessing... that... it was time for another beer. He opened a can, and went in search of Pacifica. He found her talking with a few girls. He awkwardly strolled over to her. “Oh my God! Dipper! Where have you been! There’s some friend’s I’d like you to meet.” She grabbed his arm, pulling him over to her friends. 

“So this is the famous Dipper?” one girl asked. 

“He’s even cuter in person!” another said. Dipper blushed. Pacifica clung to his arm as she talked to her friends. He shifted his arm, placing it around her and resting it on her shoulder. She put her arm on his back. He felt content. As her friends walked away, she turned to him, resting her arms on his shoulders. 

Pacifica gazed into his eyes, slowly leaning in, lips pursed. Dipper leaned forward in anticipation, when Dippy Fresh walked by. “Well, on campus they call me a cunt destroyer.” Dippy Fresh declared. “This hottie right here would know! Right, Pacifica?” She pulled away from Dipper. Hanging her head in shame, she ran off, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“Pacifica, WAIT!” Dipper shouted. He went to follow her when Dippy Fresh stepped in front of him. 

“Are you still trying to hit that? Don’t you know how much of a freak that girl is?” Dippy Fresh teased. “I mean, everyone here knows.”

“Knows what, about that tape?” Dipper snarled. 

“No, about how much of a slut your dream girl is,” Dippy Fresh coldly stated. “How does it feel? Knowing she’s been with me and not you?” Dipper fumed. His body filled with so much hatred he saw stars. Dippy Fresh laughed. “This guy, look at that face!”

“Can we talk?” Dipper barked. “PRIVATELY?”

 

*****

 

“What the hell is your problem?” Dipper said, as he slammed the door behind him. Dippy Fresh shrugged nonchalantly.

“Hey, dude. I’m just trying to have a good time,” Dippy Fresh replied. “I guess you don’t know how to take a joke.” 

“A joke?” Dipper raged. “Was that supposed to be funny? I know Mabel has a weird sense of humor but this is just too fa-” Dipper was interrupted in the most unexpected way. He was screaming one minute, and making out with Dippy Fresh the next. Dipper couldn’t decide if he wanted to fight him or fuck him. He let his “Little Dipper” make the decision for him. He pushed Dippy Fresh away from him, then aggressively pushed towards the bed. Dippy Fresh leered at Dipper with a seductive grin. He turned him around, pulled down Dippy Fresh’s pants, and threw him down onto bed. 

Dipper undid his own shorts, leaned over Dippy Fresh, and inserted his dominance barbarically into Dippy Fresh. “Wow, you’re twice as tight as Mabel!” he proclaimed. He thrusted vigorously, expelling his disdain each thrust. Dipper grunted wickedly as he wrecked Dippy Fresh’s asshole. “How do you like that, bitch?” Dipper rumbled, through gritted teeth. 

“It’s rad!” Dippy Fresh exclaimed.

“Don’t fucking talk,” Dipper hissed. He reached with one hand, grabbing Dippy Fresh’s throat from behind. He grasped his neck tighter with each stride, feeling Dippy Fresh struggling to breathe. It revved him up, but he wasn’t wasting a load on this douche. He pulled out, regaining his composure before letting go of Dippy Fresh’s throat. He climbed off the bed, pulled up his shorts, and walked to the door. He turned around from the door, his hand on the knob. “If you say a word about this to anyone, I will end you,” his voice clamoured, filling the room with contempt. Dipper stepped out of the room, pulling the door closed forcefully. 


	7. Chapter 7

As Dipper emerged from the room, fixing his hair and clothes, another fight was brewing. “I can’t believe this! I can’t believe you showed up here with someone like that!” Homura screamed. 

“#%%$ excuse me? You got a problem because I’m black?” Barret growled. 

“What, no!” Homura said defensively. “You’re not worthy of her because you’re a man.” 

“I don’t have to take this #@$^,” Barret said, storming off. 

 

****

 

Homura followed Barret off as he stormed out of the room. “I wasn't done with you!” she cried, following him into an empty bedroom. 

“*&^/$ we’re not discussing this any more,” Barret barked.  “She’s with me now, and no &#*@! amount of time travelling on your part can change that.” 

“You don't deserve her. There's no possible way you’ll ever love her the way I love her!” Homura insisted. 

“And what way is that?” Barret growled. Homura threw the door closed behind her. Barret stared at her, perplexed. She shed her clothes and strutted over to him. With her mind filled with rage, she violently began to disrobe him. He stood there, both stunned and aroused. She pulled him over to the bed, throwing him down feverishly. She lept onto the bed, straddling him before mounting herself on his giant black dick. She rolled her hips into him, pinning him down and digging her nails into his shoulders. Barret flinched, but enjoyed his thickness inside her tight, angry pussy. 

Homura continued in her violent stride until she was interrupted by a squeak from the doorway. Madoka stood there, staring at the scene she stumbled into. Homura stopped mid-thrust, stammering at the situation. “Madoka… it’s… it’s not what it looks like!” 

“It’s exactly what it looks like, #@%$#!” Barret thundered. “Get that sweet !#%$ over here, babe.” Madoka stood for a moment, before shutting the door, shedding her clothes, and straddling Barret’s face. He nuzzled her lady parts, while Homura arched her back, continuing her tromp. 

Madoka soon turned around, placing her lips onto Homura’s. Homura blushed, frozen in place, before kissing her back. Madoka slid her hands onto Homura’s breasts, gently playing with her nipples. Homura slid off of Barret’s manhood. Madoka pushed her down, and placed her mouth on her tit. She sucked on her nipple, before moving down to her sweet wetness. Madoka placed her mouth between Homura’s legs, captivated by her womanhood. 

While Madoka worked her magic, Barret placed his hands on Madoka’s hips, placing his fun gun into her. He ravished her while she slid her mouth away and caressed Homura’s pussy, sliding her fingers deep into her. Homura gasped with pleasure. She felt her body tense with orgasm, moaning loudly as the sensation filled her up. She quivered with relief, breathing heavily. Homura made eye contact with Madoka, and smiled. Barret thrusted harder as he reached climax. “Damn #$@%^, you crazy!” he exclaimed, collapsing backward.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, the party continued on. As boredom took hold, a few of the guests were engaged in a game of truth or dare. 

“Double D, I dare you to helicopter dick!” Dippy Fresh exclaimed. Dipper had rejoined Pacifica, her sitting nestled next to him as the game continued on. 

“Okay, Dipper!” Edd said nervously. Dipper’s head turned. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” Dipper replied. 

“Okay, have you ever donkey punched a chick?” Edd asked. 

“No, I haven’t.” His eyes squinted as he answered. He thought about doing it to one person, and now regrets it. “Okay, Dippy. Truth or dare.”

Dippy Fresh looked at Dipper from behind his glasses. “Dare!” he said slyly. Dipper looked around the room, thinking of the most embarrassing thing he could have Dippy Fresh do. He eyed the giant hole in the wall from Rick’s spaceship. His eyes widened. He had the most devilish idea. 

“Okay, Dippy, I dare you to...” Dipper said, his voice bellowing. “I dare you to stick your dick in that headless body’s neck hole. Mami, was it? And you have to thrust three times.” Dippy Fresh went pale. He was on the spot, and if he didn’t go through with the dare, he’d never live it down. So...

“Oh.. my... God!” a voice shrieked.

“He really did it!” Edd cried. 

Dipper laughed. He was partially grossed out as well, but it was worth it. Dippy Fresh would never live it down. 

“Oh Dipper, you’re so bad!” Pacifica chortled. She looked at him coyly. “So, how about you and I go somewhere private?” Dipper swallowed. Did she really just ask that? 

“YES.” he ejaculated. “I mean, yeah, sure, that sounds cool, I guess.” She took him by the hand, walking closely him as they found an empty bedroom. 


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper exhaled nervously as Pacifica closed the door. Was this it? Would it finally happen? He felt her hand touch the back of his neck. “What’s wrong?” Pacifica asked.

“Nothing, I’m good,” he stammered. She slowly walked past him, running her hand across his shoulder, chin, and chest, beckoning him to follow her. She sat on the bed, slowly removing her jacket. Dipper sat next to her, placing his hand on top of hers. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and touched his knee. She scooted herself closer to him, leaned in, and started kissing him. He nervously wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her back. He slowly pulled away from her lips, placing gentle kisses on her cheek and neck. 

Dipper’s hands shook as he felt for the zipper of Pacifica’s dress. He held her dress in place as he unzipped her, taking it off her body with care. She placed her hands on his shoulders, sliding them under his vest to start pulling it off. She pulled his shirt over his head, which happened to get stuck for a moment. Once it was off, he giggled anxiously. She grabbed his pants, unbuttoning and disrobing him. They sat in their underwear, examining each others’ bodies. Dipper noticed her matching underwear set: lacey and purple. She looked hot. Pacifica touched his forehead, his birthmark. “So that’s where you get your nickname from,” she said sweetly. Dipper blushed. He turned away, feeling embarrassed. 

Pacifica got up and sat in his lap. She tousled his hair playfully, before gently pressing her lips to his forehead. “I like it.” She placed a kiss on his lips, putting her arms around his neck. He kissed her back, resting his arms around her waist. She took his wrist, guiding him up towards her breasts. She put his hand around one of them, returning hers to around him. Dipper caressed the contour of it, gently squeezing her boob. He reached with his other hand and grasped both breasts in his hands. His hands then skimmed around her to the back, gently unhooking her bra. He tensed as removed the garment, his hands shaking as her breasts fell from the cups. He glanced briefly at her perfection before lowering her onto the bed, as he followed. 

Dipper quivered at the touch of Pacifica’s skin to him. She felt so soft, like satin, as she welcomed him into her arms. He looked her deeply in the eyes before leaning in for another kiss. She took his hand, guiding it tenderly down to her panties, and slid his fingers beneath the fabric. His heart raced. He felt around, feeling her warmth in his hand. She squeaked euphorically as he massaged her clit. She melted in his hands, moaning loudly as she came. He gently kissed her neck, resting his head on her chest as she panted with pleasure.

Dipper sat up, and looked Pacifica in the eyes, “Are you ready for this Pine Tree to be planted in the Pacific Northwest?” he asked playfully. Pacifica leaned up, kissing his neck before coyly biting him. 

“You're still such a dork,” Pacifica said, planting a kiss on his lips. “That's what I like about you.” She gestured towards her panties, and Dipper took the hint. He slid them off, tossing them to the side as he took off his boxers. He was ready. He climbed on top of her, positioning himself the right way. He entered her, making slow thrusts as she placed her hands on his chest. She ran her fingers across his chest hair while tenderly pinching his nipples. He increased his stride, watching her breasts bounce with each thrust. 

Dipper sat upright, caressing her breasts as he continued pounding Pacifica. She writhed with enjoyment. “Yes, daddy!” she moaned loudly. Dipper stopped mid-stride, looking perplexed. Pacifica covered her chest, flustered. “Can I pay you to pretend that never happened?” she exclaimed.  

“Uhh, okay...” Dipper said. He began thrusting again. Pacifica sat up, rolling Dipper over onto his back. She straddled him, pressing her hips into his repeatedly. Dipper groaned as he rested his hands on her hips, as if he was guiding her. He was hypnotised by her breasts, following them with his eyes with each bounce. He arose, placing his face between them while wrapping his arms around her. She continued with her stride, placing her arms around his shoulders. She guided his face up with her hand and began kissing him passionately. Pacifica trembled with orgasm for the second time. Dipper felt her legs shake against his body as she squeaked with ecstasy, arching her back and grasping him tightly. She called out his real name. 

As Pacifica slowed down, Dipper laid her on the bed, leaning over her. He began vigorously thrusting into her, a small moan escaping her with each thrust. His own pleasure heightened as he reached climax. He grunted, slowly thrusting as he surged with euphoria. He gazed into her eyes, and before he realized what he was saying, words escaped him. “I love you.” He panicked. Pacifica leaned up, meeting his lips with hers. 

“I love you, too,” she said quietly. Dipper sighed with relief. He had never told that to anyone before, but he really meant it. He laid down next to her. She rolled over, resting her head on his chest, her arm reaching across it. “Do you have to go back to California?” she asked, with a hint of sadness in her voice. 

“For the summer, at least,” he responded, his voice cracking. “But I’ll be starting at Oregon State this fall.” Her eyes widened as she sat up.

“You’re transferring!?” she exclaimed. “I’m in school in Portland… which means...” 

“I’m not as far away as I was in California?” he said gleefully. “I wanted to surprise you. I’d really like to spend more time with you.” He blushed. “Maybe as your...”

“I’d love to be your girlfriend.” She buried her head into his chest. His heart fluttered. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly. He hoped to never let go.


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper and Pacifica returned to the party, holding hands and smirking at each other. It didn’t take too long for Dippy Fresh to take note of this air of happiness surrounding the couple. He walked over to Pacifica, grabbing her ass. “Hey, what’s gotten into you?” she shouted at him. 

“Nothing, but I know what’s gotten into you!” he proclaimed, winking at her. 

“Step off, man,” Dipper demanded. “Leave her alone, Douchey Fresh.” Dipper put himself between the two, pushing Dippy Fresh back. 

“Hey dude! I’m just playing,” he said giddily. “I’m just surprised it took you this long to tap my sloppy seconds, that’s all.” The next thing out of Dippy Fresh’s mouth were a few teeth, because Dipper decked him hard. He grabbed his face, looked at Dipper, and went to swing back. Pacifica stepped in, grabbing Dippy Fresh’s fist with her hand. 

“I think I have a better way to finally put this bullshit rivalry to rest,” she said, taking them both by the arm and dragging them into an empty room. She threw them both towards the bed. Both landed awkwardly, kind of sitting on the edge of the bed. “ Look, this bickering needs to stop,” she lectured. “All I’m gonna say is, I got three holes. Pick two and let’s go.” She threw her clothes off, standing naked between the two of them. Dippy Fresh and Dipper made eye contact, in awe of the proposition before them. “Well?”

“Truce?” Dippy Fresh asked, extending his hand to Dipper. He thought about it for a minute. Not the best way to start a relationship, but if it’s what got that jerk off his back then...

“Truce,” Dipper said. Both men never got undressed faster in their lives. Pacifica walked over to Dipper, gently touching his chest, then kissing him. Dippy Fresh rubbed up against her, caressing her breasts with both hands. She turned her head and started kissing Dippy. Dipper, both jealous and aroused, bent Pacifica over fiercely, and inserted his cock into her. He pounded her furiously. Dippy presented his freshness, having Pacifica take all of him in her mouth. He thrusted shallowly, meeting Dipper’s eyes with a smirk. He raised his hand into the air, leering at Dipper. Dipper sighed painfully and high fived him. He held it for a second before returning to sexy time.

****

The party winded down soon after that. The sun rose and many of the guests left. Pacifica rested between Dipper and Dippy Fresh, each of them using her boobs as a pillow. Dipper looked up at her, stared her deeply in the eyes, and said, “Let’s go to Waffle House.”  

“There aren’t any around here!” Pacifica said. “How are we going to manage that?” 

“It just so happens, I got my hands on this!” Dipper pulled the portal gun from his shorts pocket. “That weird guy I caught banging my Grunkle had this. I took it when he wasn’t looking.” Dipper played with the settings, then shot off a portal at the end of the bed. “That should bring us to one. Let’s go!”

Dipper and Pacifica got dressed and ran through the portal. They ended up in a Waffle House parking lot. They went in, and dined on the most delicious waffles they ever had. Dipper got his with strawberries. They talked for hours. Dipper never felt happier in his life. 

Dipper used the portal gun to get back to his car. When they walked through, Rick was standing on the other side. He punched Dipper in the dick. “Don’t fuck with me, kid!” Rick barked. Dipper fell to the ground and Rick picked up the portal gun. “Just because Stan is a good lay doesn’t mean I won’t fuck you up.” Rick kicked him in the stomach twice, and walked off… And that’s a rock fact. 


End file.
